yukkurifandomcom-20200214-history
Yukkuri Akiko
When the worlds of Genysoko and Key collide, the cutest things happen. Introducing Yukkuri Akiko. Nickname: Akiyukkuri Based on: Akiko Minase Accessories: Long blue hair and a braid which is sometimes used as a "hand" and long hair that is used as "fingers" and sometimes as "legs" Filling: Weird tasting, but healthy jam Bodied: Yes Special abilities: adopts other yukkuri, loving, patient, excellent mothers. Can spit fillings at enemies or feed fillings to koyukkuri without dying. Rarity: common in Hikarizaka city, rare elsewhere Yukkuri Akiko, like all Key Yukkuri is an yukkuri created by infusing standard yukkuri with DNA from human volunteers. Yukkuri Akikos were created with the DNA Akiko Minase infused into Reimus and look like the head of Akiko Minase with her familiar hairstyle. Akikos have a higher pitched version of Akiko Minase's voice and her personality. Bodied Akiko's are popular because they have a figure resembling a smaller version of the real Akiko Minase (2 - 3 feet). Akiko's are kind, gentle, and generous, especially to younger yukkuri. Akiko's will often "adopt" Yukkuri, especially orphaned, lost, sick, disabled, or accessory-less yukkuri, calling them "Akiko's special little ones". Akikos are extremely protective of all children, even those not their own. In addition, bodied Akikos often play with and will try to protect Human children, making them excellent babysitters for younger children. Akikos generally have purple hair, which tied into two bows, which the Akiko can use as hands, similar to the bows on a Reimu. Akiko's generally have blue eyes, although some of them have eyes that are purple. Akiko's are generally kind and loving parents, but shithead Akiko's may spoil their children, turning them into shitheads, or yell at and abuse their children, traumatizing them. Fortunately, shithead behavior among Akikos is rare and shithead Akikos can usually be trained to be Niceheads by other Akikos or the owner of a pet Akiko. Akiko, like most yukkuri will get very depressed if left alone for too long and will stop eating if their families are killed or taken away. Akiko's are affectionate with humans and will generally ask humans for food instead of stealing, unless they are shitheads. Akiko in search of food will often offer to eat the bugs, "bad flowers" (weeds) and "old food" (food that is about to become non edible by humans, but may still be edible to yukkuri) in exchange for letting the Akiko hunt hunt on his/her property. Relationships to other yukkuris. Akiko's tend to form large families and even large clans with other yukkuri made up of natural and adopted children, grandchildren and other friendly yukkuri. Akiko clans tend to include all types of Yukkuri who are willing to work for the good of the clan and Akiko's are known to search far and wide for yukkuri with useful skills such as Patcholis, Eirins, Yuukas Chens, Rans and non rapist Alices. They are friendly with most other Key Yukkuris, espeically Ayus, Naiyuki's, Makoto's, Mizuzus, Kotomis, and Fukos whom they often adopt, but rarely mate with. Akiko's will often mate with either Sanaefus, who also "adopt" lost or abandoned yukkuris, Harukos, who take are of abandoned Mizuzus, Kotomis (rarely) or non Key Yukkuris such as Patchoulis, Reimus and Marisas. In an Akiko/Sanaefu replationship, or a much rarer Akiko/Reimu relationship, the Akiko will take the role of the father. Usually, however, the akiko prefers to be the mother in the relationship. Akiko's, being friendly and kind, are generally liked by most yukkuri, but are often taken advantage by Shitheads, although friends of the Akiko will take pains to keep Akiko's away from them. However, Akikos hate all predator yukkuri, howerver an although they will usually run away from predators instead of fighting them unless little ones are involved, If a predator yukkuri tries to attack an Akiko's little ones, the Akiko will fight it to the death, often calling over other Akiko's to help. The Akikos will often beat the predator to within an inch of it's life, even spitting some of it's jam at it, as an attack. Akiko's have been known to vomit a large quantity of jam near attackers in order to give an attacker something to eat instead of it's young, although most yukkuri, other than Sanaefus hate it, and therefore avoid trying to eat Akikos or their young, adopted or not. Pet Akiko's often have "Stepford Syndrome". They often pretend that everything is OK, no matter how bad they feel, until they suddenly break down in tears. If an Akiko's children are killed or taken away from it, the Akiko will break down, often crying until death. If an Akiko discovers that she cannot breed, she will starve herself to death. The only way to prevent this is by giving her surrogate children to raise. This is one reason why Akiko's should never be purchased alone. When purchasing an Akiko, always purchase it's mate or a close friend with it. Due to the personality of most Akikos, most pet Akikos will have several friends, at least one BEST friend, often a Sanaefu or a Haruko and often a maybe a mate. Buy them together or the Akiko will get very depressed. Akiko jam has been known to enlarge a woman's breast if eaten in large quantities. A flat chested acquaintance of the real Akiko purchased several Akiko's and ate their jam for a month. Her chest grew from an AA cup to a B in two months, and from a B to a D in a total of four months. It is noted that these Akikos were fed a lot of sweets, pampered and treated very kindly by their Miss Human. This will not work if the Akikos in question are abused, mistreated or killed. Akikos are liked by most humans, even humans that hate most yukkuri, because of their kind personalities. They are especially beloved by the real Akiko, who call her, "Miss Nice Easy Pretty Lady" Akiko phrases "Will easy Mister/Miss let Akiko work for food for her little ones?" "Mommy/Daddy will let little one take it easy." "Eat Daddy/Mommy's jam easy" "Be good easy" "Mommy/Daddy can't take it easy unless little one is safe and happy, so be good easy" Category:Other Characters Category:Yukkuri Category:Key Yukkuri Category:Pet Yukkuri